


The New Reynolds Pamphlet

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is doing her best, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Seabury is okay, Social Media, mature rating is because there is a use of curse words in a non-teasing way, most characters are brief, scandals, song lyrics weaved into conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: Samuel Seabury @samseeUPDATE: Angelica Schuyler gives Secretary Hamilton a piece of her mind. Hamilton’s publicist has asked reporters to please vacate Hamilton’s property.Samuel Seabury @samseeUPDATE: Senator Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, and Maria Reynolds have refused comment at this time. Still no comment from President Washington or Hamilton himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> little peek into this universe:
> 
> Alex - secretary of treasury  
> Thomas J - secretary of state  
> Madison - senator of Virginia  
> Burr - lawyer  
> Seabury - Writer for a website called Political Express  
> Thomas A - son of john adams who is in school with the rest of the kids  
> Eliza - runs a few orphanages  
> Philip - was adopted by Eliza and Alex but was born around the same time of the rest of the kids  
> Lafayette - french ambassador. Adrienne and Georges live in America permanently  
> Mulligan - secret service  
> Laurens - works with NOAA  
> the kids - are all 16-18
> 
> Eliza and Alex are 31/32 and everyone else is Mid thirties - Early fourties  
> edited: 11/21/17

**Secretary Hamilton’s Reynolds Affair**

_Samuel Seabury_

Early this morning multiple anonymous sources came forward with evidence that Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton was involved in an affair with Maria Reynolds; Mrs. Reynolds and Secretary Hamilton both being married. Secretary Hamilton married Elizabeth Schuyler back in 2005 and has since taken adopted a foster kid by the name of Phillip Doe, who later had his name changed to Phillip Hamilton. We were provided with documents that showed that Mrs. Reynolds married a James Reynolds in 2009; Mr. Reynolds is the Head of The Defense Commissary Agency (DeCA).

The documents provided show multiple pictures of Secretary Hamilton and Mrs. Reynolds holding hands (1-7), having what appears to be lunch dates (8-11), and even a picture of them kissing in a secluded parking garage (12).

There were also screenshots of conversations between Mr. James Reynolds and Secretary Hamilton. The Screenshots show Mr. Reynolds threating Secretary Hamilton to ‘stay away from his wife’ and later on asking for money or else Mr. Reynolds would tell Hamilton’s wife and the rest of the world. Secretary Hamilton was also shown in the screenshots threating Mr. Reynolds if he laid a hand of Mrs. Reynolds or Hamilton’s own wife, Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton. The screenshots date all the way back to 2015.

Further investigation and more anonymous sources proved that Secretary Hamilton did end of up giving money to Mr. Reynolds in what we assume was a bribe for his silence.

_We have reached out to Mrs. Schuyler-Hamilton, Senator Phillip Schuyler, President Washington, and the Treasury office, but we have received no comments at this time._

 

-

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

www.political-express.com/secretary-hamiltons...

Retweeted by 100K people

 

Thomas Jefferson @sectjeffs

Very happy @sec-aham handles the nation’s money. “www.political-express.com/secretary-hamiltons....”

 

James Madison @Senatormads

Seems @sec-aham is always at the center of Scandals during the Washington Presidency.

 

Aaron Burr @aaron-burr

Lesson of the day: Talk Less, Smile More

 

John Laurens @j-lau

Some people just don’t know how to shut their mouths *upside down smiley face*

 

John Laurens @j-lau

Whoops! don’t want to be vague @sectjeffs @senatormads @samsee RT “some people just don’t…”

Retweeted by @frenchman-laf, @gladiator-mulligan, and 5k others

 

-

 

_“Didn’t you hear, Phil’s dad cheated on his mom.”_

_“What an asshole.”_

_“Doesn’t deserve his position.”_

_“Bet his whore mom deserved it.”_

_“Bet the other girl was a whore too.”_

Phillip curled his hand into a fist then let the punch fly.

 

-

 

Thomas Adams @adamsno-5

Phillip Hamilton punches George Eaker defending his dad’s honor! www.youtube.com/watch?...

Retweeted by @theo-burr, @fakegeorges, @pip-hammie, @lucy_jeffs, and 10K others

 

-

“Phillip Hamilton!” Eliza shouted as Phillip tried to sneak up the stairs. Phillip winced and turned around and made his way to the living room. Eliza stood there with her arms crossed and waiting for him.

“Mama, I had too! I wasn’t just gonna let what they said about you guys slide!” Phillip protested.

“Sometimes you just have to let it go, Pip.” Phillip pouted at that and Eliza sighed. “You’re grounded until further notice; yes, that means Lucy, Georges, and Theo can’t come over. Go up to your room until your father gets home.”

“Make sure Pop doesn’t kill Mr. Jefferson!” Phillip shouted as trudged upstairs.

Maria snorted from where she was watching in the doorway to the kitchen. Eliza glared.

“What? At least the kid has priority’s.” Eliza kept playfully glaring and Maria cackled.

 

-

 

The slap resonated throughout the entire office. Alexander didn’t even see it, hell, didn’t even feel it at first. All he felt was the aftermath: the pain from his head whipping sideways and the sting from the imprint left from Angelica Schuyler’s hand. Alex heard multiple people gasp; keying him on the fact that his secretary couldn’t close the door in enough time. Also, meaning everyone outside his office (which was more than usual due to the affair news) saw it.

“Angelica,” Alex acknowledged has he turned his head back to her and brought his hand up to his cheek, wincing when he felt the heat of it.

“Congratulations, Alexander,” Angelica snarled, “You were blessed with the best wife and you had to go and fuck it up.”

Alex knew she was pissed; Angelica rarely cursed or made a scene. Alex glanced to the still open door. People were filming.

“Angelica,” Alex sighed.

“Your son is about to be kicked out of school to defend your honor. Is this what you wanted when you gave him your name?” Angelica knew it was a low blow, but she kept on talking.

“Hey,” Alex tried to defend himself before Angelica cut him off again.

“I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone more trusting and kind than her.” Angelica fixed him with a look of disgust, “I hope she was a worth it.”

Before Alex could even get angry at the comment, she was gone, and people were still filming.

-

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

UPDATE: Angelica Schuyler gives Secretary Hamilton a piece of her mind. Hamilton’s publicist has asked reporters to please vacate Hamilton’s property.

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

UPDATE: Senator Schuyler, Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton, and Maria Reynolds have refused comment at this time. Still no comment from President Washington or Hamilton himself.

 

-

 

“I’m surprised you’ve kept your mouth shut this long.” Aaron Burr said in lieu of a greeting. 

“Nice to see you too, Burr,” Alex responded as he let Aaron in the door.

“Be nice Alexander,” Eliza scolded as she kissed Aaron’s cheek.

“ _Alexander_ ,” both Maria and Phillip giggled from the island in the kitchen.

“Did you know your both dating a child?” Aaron deadpanned while Maria gasped from the kitchen.

“Is that any way to talk to your client?” Maria smirked as Aaron frowned.

“Previous client,” Aaron corrected.

Everyone froze.

“Burr,” Alex growled and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Not like that,” He reassured, “I would never do that to you, Mrs. Lewis.” Aaron couldn’t hold back a smile as Maria’s eyes filled with tears and Eliza and Alex gasped. Phillip frowned.

“Mrs. Lewis?” He asked.

“My maiden name,” Maria whispered and Phillip’s face lit up.

“Is it true Mr. Burr?” Phillip shouted. Aaron pulled out two folders and handed them to Maria.

“Mrs. Reynolds is no more, as well as Mr. Reynolds. He signed the papers immediately following the affair news. Apparently, his job is more precious than the money; he agreed to all terms. I also took the liberty and finalized your name request.” Maria was sobbing and Alex had tears running down his face. “Congratulations Maria. You’re free woman.”

Aaron was knocked off his balanced as both Phillip and Eliza crushed him in a bear hug. Alex held Maria as she whispered ‘thank you’ over and over.

 

-

 

Maria LEWIS @mariah-rey

The face of a free woman.

[picture of Maria holding up both folders, smiling, with tears on her face]

 

-

 

**Continued Silence and Confusion from Secretary Hamilton**

_Samuel Seabury_

There is still no word from Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton about the recent affair news. Multiple close friends and coworkers have commented on the affair but have left us with no answers.

Yesterday afternoon, Secretary Hamilton’s son, Phillip Hamilton was suspended from his school for punching a classmate by the name of George Eaker. We reached out to Eaker’s father for comment and he responded with the following.

“…The Hamilton’s have been nothing but trouble since they moved into this neighborhood. Bringing that criminal they call a son into our school system. They should expect our son’s medical bills in the mail…”

After Secretary Hamilton’s son punched George Eaker a video of Angelica Schuyler slapping Secretary Hamilton and giving him a piece of her mind surfaced on twitter.

And finally, last night Maria Reynolds (woman accused of cheating with Hamilton) tweeted last night holding up two unnamed folders with the caption, “The face of a free woman.” She also changed her name from “Maria” to “Maria LEWIS” which has just sparked more confusion.

As for the Hamilton’s themselves, there has been no comment made yet.

 

-

 

Eliza @skyler-ham

Get her name right! It’s Maria Lewis, not Maria Reynolds!

Retweeted by @sec-aham, @pip-hammie, @j-lau, @aaron-burr, and 3K others

 

Alexander Hamilton @sec-aham

You swing at my family you better not miss. Oh, wait! Your son already did, Mr. Eaker. #happilyawaitingthebill

Retweeted by @mariah-rey, @j-lau, @theo-burr, @fakegeorges, @lucy_jeffs and 130K others

 

-

 

**Angel <3**

E, why are you defending her??

Eliza?

 

-

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

UPDATE: @sectjeffs @aaron-burr and @frenchman-laf ‘s children all retweeted @sec-aham ‘s tweet defending his son.

 

Phillip Hamilton @pip-hammie

Tag me next time, bro @samsee

liked by @andpeggy

 

Lafayette @frenchman-laf

Is this what you Americans are talking about when you complain about “fake” news?

 

Herc Mulligan @gladiator-mulligan

You’re just scraping the top bro @frenchman-laf

 

-

 

**Dad**

Lucy, come home now.

You are grounded for hanging up on me like that.

Sorry, Mr. Jefferson. Lucy can’t come to the phone right now. – Fran Laurens

She’s too busy making out with Phillip Hamilton *wink emoji*.  – Fran Laurens

And Theo and Georges *shrug emoji* - Fran Laurens

LUCILLE JEFFERSON

 

-

 

**Thomas Jefferson**

[screenshot of conversation with Lucy]

Burr, do you know what your daughter has been up to recently?

Yes, I’m fully aware my daughter is in a healthy relationship with Georges, Phillip, and your daughter.

 

-

 

**Theo**

Really Theo?

[screen shot of Jefferson’s conversation with Lucy and screen shot of Aaron’s conversation with Jefferson]

You should have heard the stuff he was saying to her!

Fine. I have a late meeting tonight, what do you want to do about dinner?

Phillip’s ungrounded so Mrs. Eliza invited Georges, Lucy, and I over for dinner.

Have fun and be good. Love you.

Always. Love you too!

 

-

 

**Angel <3 **

Come over for dinner?

On my way.

Are you okay?

 

-

 

“Hey Aunt Angelica,” Phillip greeted as he opened the door with a big smile on his face. Angelica could hear chatter mixed with laughter from the living room.

“Hey, Pip. Heard you got some _friends_ over tonight.” Angelica waggled her eyebrows at Phillip as he blushed. Angelica was the first to know about Phillip’s crushes and the first he came out to.

 _Having them around might be a good distraction for Eliza_ , Angelica thought.

Angelica came fully prepared to comfort her sister. She had a bag in the car in case she needed to stay and was ready to kick Alexander into next week if he tried to show up again. She, however, was not prepared for the sight that greeted her as Phillip led her into the living room.

Lucy, Georges, and Theo were all lounging on each other on the couch furthest to the window and Phillip went to join them immediately. John Laurens and his daughter, Frances, were sitting on the loveseat on the wall opposite of the entrance; Angelica frowned at them.  She knew Phillip and Frances were close but John was Alexander’s friend, not Eliza’s. Which lead her to the second couch to her left. On it sat Alexander and Eliza. With Maria Reynolds in the middle.

“Angelica,” Eliza greeted happily sitting up more.

“Eliza,” Angelica said, but it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

“I feel we might have some explaining to do,” Alexander said. Angelica could still see the slight handprint on his face.

“What’s going on?” Angelica questioned, looking from person to person in the room. John cleared his throat.

“Come on kids, why don’t we start setting up for dinner.” They all agreed quickly and left.

“Angelica, I would like to introduce our girlfriend Maria Lewis,” Eliza said as she grabbed Maria hand.

“Our?” Angelica questioned weakly.

“Eliza and I have been dating Maria for the past two years,” Alex confessed.

“Two years?” She questioned again as she sat on the couch opposite.

“The only people we told were the kids. We really wanted to tell you but we wanted to wait until Maria’s divorce was finalized. John and the rest of Alex’s friends found out by accident. They may have walked in on,” Eliza blushed before she continued talking, “something they shouldn’t have.”

“Oh my god,” Angelica said then buried her head in her hands, “ _oh my god_ ”

“Angelica, I really wanted to tell you but I felt better if we did it in person and after the divorce was final.”

“That’s not it,” Angelica stressed as she looked up again, “I’m so happy for you three but,” She paused, “I slapped you so hard, Alex, and said and thought awful things about you and Maria.”

“I already forgave you, Angelica,” Alex said softly.

“And I forgive you, too.” Maria smiled at her.

“Maria Lewis?” When she nodded, Angelica continued, “Maria Lewis, I would love to get to know you. You seem to make Eliza and Alex happy.”

“I would love to get to know you too.” Maria agreed as Angelica smiled.

“Good. But just so you know, if you hurt Eliza in any way, I will ruin you.”

“I’d take her seriously,” Alex fake-whispered to her as the three giggled. Angelica just smiled at them.

“I take it everything went well?” John questioned as he peeked around the corner.

“You could say that,” Angelica responded and John smiled.

“Good. Now come one, we’re dying to eat.”

They made them all laugh again.

“What are you going to do about the scandal?” Angelica questioned as the four of them sat in the living room once again. Phillip was asleep upstairs and John has taken everyone else home.

“Alex typed something up – that Eliza and I edited – that we sent Alex’s publicist and the White House publicist,” Maria responded. “Should be out by morning.” Alex nodded and Eliza hummed sleepily.

“What’s in it?” Angelica asked. Alex smirked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

-

 

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

_Written by Alexander Hamilton and edited by Eliza Schuyler Hamilton and Maria Lewis_

The charge against me is of improper speculation in connection with a Mr. James Reynolds and his wife Mrs. Maria Reynolds. My only crime is one of the Lord. Lying.

Two years ago, during summer 2013, a woman approached me at my residence in Virginia. My wife and child were on a visit to their father and grandfather, respectively, in New York. The woman was Maria Reynolds. She knocked frantically on my door and said that she was abandoned by her husband and she needed a loan to keep paying her rent for her house down the street. She had said that she had tried every other house and was desperate.

I offered her what she needed and drove her home. As I walked her to her door, Mr. Reynolds broke down crying. She explained to me that she was being forced to ask for the money by her husband and was to go to me specifically to try and sleep with me so her husband could blackmail me. I took her back home immediately and let her stay the night.

The next morning I called my wife and explained the situation.

Over the next few months, my wife and I enlisted the help of our family friend and lawyer Aaron Burr. He proceeded to become Mrs. Reynolds divorce lawyer. And in the months following, Maria stayed with my wife and I and the three of us grew closer.

My wife and I started dating Mrs. Reynolds as the case continued. It wasn’t until the day the affair scandal surfaced that the divorce between Mr. James Reynolds and Mrs. Reynolds was finalized. We were lying in wait for it to be settled before we were going to come out to the world.

Due to the affair scandal, we can’t come out as planned but this should suffice.

My wife, Mrs. Lewis (previously Reynolds) and I are in a loving and healthy relationship. As of the time you are reading this, everyone close to us knows of our relationship.

America, we apologize for keeping you in the dark for so long. We hope you’ll take this picture of our first date as an incentive.

[picture of Alex, Eliza, and Maria huddled close in a booth at a restaurant]

Your Obedient Servants,

_A.Ham, Eliza SH, and Maria L_

 

-

 

Alexander Hamilton @sec-aham

www.whstatments.com/the-reynolds-pamphlet

retweeted by @mariah-rey, @skylar-ham, @j-lau, @aaron-burr, @FLOTUS and 200K others

 

George Washington @POTUS

[picture of Maria, Alex, and Eliza having dinner with Martha and George]

Retweeted by @FLOTUS, @frenchman-laf, @gladiator-mulligan, @andpeggy and 300K others

 

Theodosia @theo-burr

I’ll hop on this train! @POTUS

[picture of the Hamilton’s and Maria cuddling on the couch]

Retweeted by @pip-hammie, @sec-aham, @fakegeorges, @lucy_jeffs, @andpeggy and 3K others

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

See Secretary Hamilton’s response to affair allegations here: www.whstatements.com/the-reynolds....

 

John Laurens @j-lau

Are @sectjeffs and @senatormads chocking in hell yet?

liked by @peggy

 

Lafayette @frenchman-laf

???? RT “are @sectjeffs and…”

 

John Laurens @j-lau

@frenchman-laf the photo of Alex and Maria kissing was taken from INSIDE the restricted access parking garage. Who else does Alex work with that can’t keep their noses out of people’s business??

Retweeted by @gladiator-mulligan, @sec-aham, @angelsky, @aaron-burr, @lucy_jeffs and 7K others

 

Eliza @skylar-ham

@j-lau HAHA Maria owes me fifty bucks.

Liked by @pip-hammie and @j-lau

 

Samuel Seabury @samsee

UPDATE: James Reynolds loses his position as Head of DeCA!

Retweeted by @mariah-rey, @skylar-ham, @aaron-burr and 3K others

 

Angelica @angelsky

*heart emoji*

[picture of the dinner from last night, Alex is looking adoringly at Eliza and Maria, the kids and John and are smiling and laughing]

Retweeted by @sec-aham, @mariah-rey, @skylar-ham, @fran, @fakegeorges, @lucy_jeffs, @pip-hammie, @j-lau, @theo-burr, and 130K others

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: @hams-lams-jams or @achievemen-puns
> 
> [used to be Vagaybond]


End file.
